Green Eyed
by NewVoice
Summary: '"Ass." Eli said shaking the hair out of his eyes. He'd had enough. Somewhere in his subconscious he knew that he was jealous, but it was just feeding his anger.' Eli gets jealous of boys hitting on Clare and decides to do something about it. ECLARE :D
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Tada! A Degrassi story over 700 words :p I think I'm officially addicted to Eclare now, I can't stop writing this. I just love jealous Eli :p**

**

* * *

****Green Eyed**

Eli Goldsworthy stood in the Degrassi high parking lot leaning against his hearse, glaring across the lot where Clare Edwards stood. He wasn't glaring directly at Clare, the look of hatred in his green eyes was meant for the person she was talking to. Fitz, the guy who seemed to make it his mission to make Eli as miserable as possible while at Degrassi. Pure hatred pulsed through Eli as he watched Fitz, who was clearly trying to hit on Clare. Eli wouldn't say that he was jealous, just that he didn't think Clare should be talking to someone like Fitz.

"Ass." Eli said shaking the hair out of his eyes. He'd had enough. Somewhere in his subconscious he knew that he was jealous, but it was just feeding his anger towards Fitz. Pushing away from his car, he made his way towards the pair.

"I don't understand why a pretty thing like you is hanging out with a freak like Goldsworthy..." Eli heard Fitz say as he approached from behind. The bully obviously didn't see him coming, though Clare's eyes widened when she saw Eli. Probably thinking that he was going to try to break Fitz's nose.

"That right?" Eli said calmly, causing Fitz to jump and turn to face him. "Cause I was just wondering why she would bother talking to an idiot such as yourself." He caught Clare's eye and smirked.

"You looking for a fight freak?" Fitz said, going back to his usual Jack-ass self.

"No, I just thought I'd rescue the damsel in distress from the ugly troll." Eli said coolly.

"You don't look like a hero, so are you the fire breathing dragon?" Fitz retorted.

"Please, don't fight." Clare stepped between the two boys. They were starting to draw a slight crowd. "Common Eli, let's just go to class." She grabbed Eli's arm and walked towards the school.

"What were you doing talking to that creep?" Eli asked Clare angrily once they were inside the school. He retched his arm from her grasp and gave her an accusing glare.

"He just came up and started talking to me. I couldn't get away. You seemed to take your good sweet time coming to rescue me. I saw you looking from where you were. You couldn't have stepped in sooner?" Clare said.

"It didn't look like you were begging to be rescued. Please don't tell me you actually liked talking to him." Eli said, a look of disgust on his face.

"Of course I didn't. I know how bad he is to you and Adam. He just wouldn't leave me alone." Clare said in a tone that made it clear the discussion was over. "I'll see you later. I have to get to chemistry."  
She turned and walked away towards her class, leaving Eli in the middle of the hall looking after her.

* * *

The rest of the morning was nothing short of torture for Eli. His classes were boring as hell and he wasn't able to see Clare in between any of them. During history he shot her a quick text about wanting to eat lunch together and never got a reply. By the time he entered the cafeteria at noon he was beginning to wonder if she was even still at school.

As soon he got to lunch Eli scanned the room in search of the familiar red hair. At first he didn't find her, then he spotted her in the corner. Talking to KC. The jerk that dumped her for some blonde power squad member.

"Hey Adam." Eli said, stopping Adam who just happened to be walking by. "Any idea why Clare is talking to KC?" Adam cranes his neck to see where Eli was pointing.

"No clue." He shrugged. "Why don't you just go and scare him off like you did when Fitz dared to talk to your girl this morning." Adam smirked at Eli.

"Good idea. See ya later." Eli said, not taking his eyes off of the couple that was still chatting it up in the corner. He made his way across the crowded room, not really caring if he knocked into anyone.

"Hey Clare, I've barely seen you all day." Eli said as he reached them, casually draping his arm around Clare's shoulders. "KC." He added stiffly.

"Hey Eli..." KC said awkwardly. His eyes were focused on Eli's arm.

"KC and I were just talking about today's media lesson. We learned to do edits on photo shop." Clare looked at Eli. "We had to edit some creepy guys face to look better." She laughed.

"Sounds like fun." Eli said. He looked at KC, trying to get the message _go away_ across in his eyes. KC obviously got the message.

"I need to go find Jenna." KC said. "Bye Clare...Eli." KC took off through the cafe before Clare could even say bye.

"Wow, looks like he couldn't get away fast enough." Clare was looking in the direction that KC had left. "Anyway," She turned back to Eli. "are we having lunch together?"

"I hope so. I sent to a text earlier asking but you never responded." Eli said as they made their way towards an open table.

"I always have my phone turned off during school." Clare laughed. "I thought you would have known that out about me."

"Probably should have figured." Eli said, shaking his head. "Soo Edwards, you seem to be popular today."

"What do you mean?" Clare asked, looking clearly confused. Eli waited for them to sit down before explaining.

"First Fitz this morning and now KC." Eli smiled. "Am I gonna have to scare another one of your admires away later? I think I have an opening after school."

"Ha ha. Funny. KC wanted to talk to me about the class and Fitz is an ass who doesn't count." Clare said matter of factly. "So I don't think I'll be needing your assistance anymore."

"I'll keep my afternoon open anyway." Eli smirked.

"Yeah yeah. Did you do that letter assignment from yesterday?" Clare asked, changing the topic. The rest of lunch went by with talks if English homework and Eli teasing Clare whenever possible. All too soon for Eli's taste they were waking towards English class.

"Can't we just skip? I really don't feel like listening to the rules of grammar and punctuation today." Eli complained as they walked down the hall side by side.

"You do what you want but I'm going to class." Clare said, not even bothering to look Eli in the eyes.

"Well if in going I'm gonna be late. I'm going to get my iPod from Morty. See ya." Eli said, turning towards the student parking lot.

"Don't be too late!" Clare called after him. He wave his hand over his shoulder and continued down the hall and out the door. The cool, crisp autumn air hit Eli as soon as he opened the door. Most people had already headed off to their classes, so the parking lot was relatively empty. Out of the corner of his eye though, Eli noticed Fitz against the wall of the school with a couple of his goons. Deciding he didn't feel like fighting, he just continued towards Morty. Unfortunately, Fitz had other ideas.

"Hey freak show? Where do you think your going?" Fitz said as he walked up to Eli.

"I don't think that's any of your business." Eli said evenly, determined not to let Fitz bait him.

"How bout we finish what we started this morning? Clare isn't around to stop me from breaking your nose this time." Fitz said, then he smirked in the cockiest manner possible. "Not that she could have if you'd really pissed me off. I was just looking for some pretty thing to have some fun with. She could have easily been replaced." Hearing  
him talk about Clare like that touched a nerve with Eli, Fitz knew it too.

"Don't talk about her like that!" Eli roughly grabbed Fitz's shirt. Eli's green eyes looked murderous.

"Its not like she's your girlfriend." Fitz spat. "Even she has standards that are higher than you."

"As a matter of fact," Eli said before he could stop himself. "She is my girlfriend. And if you so much as say her name again I'll make sure you a passenger in the back of my hearse."

"If she went for a freak like you I want nothing to do with her." Fit said. Eli released his grip on his shirt and continued towards his car.

* * *

**A/N I think I'm either gonna make this a two or three shot, depending on the length of the next chapter. Reviews are welcome :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Since all of you were nice enough to review I stayed up all night writing this and continued on for most of the day. I probably would have stayed up all night anyway read more fanfiction but that's besides the point. :p**

**

* * *

****Green Eyed Chapter 2**

As soon as Eli stepped out if Morty the next morning he knew something was going on. Instead of everyone avoiding him and trying their hardest not to look at him, they were all openly gaping at him.

"What the..." Eli murmured, absolutely bewildered. He had no clue why he had suddenly become so interesting to his peers. Deciding to just shrug it off, he walked towards the school in search of Clare. While he was walking across the parking lot though, he couldn't help but notice groups of whispering students. Eli was almost to the door when something caught his attention.

Chantay Black. The queen of gossip at Degrassi, had just mentioned Clare's name.

"I heard he got in a fight over her yesterday. Getting jealous when other guys tried to talk to her." Chantay was telling Anya.

"Excuse me." Eli said, taping Chantay on the shoulder. "Do you know what's up with everyone?" Chantay looked surprised that Eli had actually talked to her and looked awkwardly at Anya.

"Yeaah. Everyone's talking about it. Fitz told everyone how protective you were being of Clare Edwards. No one knew that you two were going out. So..." Chantay suddenly smiled brightly. "When'd it happen? Tell me all the details!" She practically squealed.

"Uh..." Eli said stupidly. "I gotta get to class. Bye." He hurried away before she could ask anymore awkward questions. At least he knew why everyone was studying him now. They all thought he was dating Clare, who was clearly out of his league. He found Clare standing in front of her locker. Eli was relieved to see she wasn't talking to any guys. No Fitz, no KC, none. It seemed like they'd all given up now that they thought Clare and Eli were together. He couldn't help but think that maybe everyone thinking Clare was his girlfriend could be a good thing.

"Hi Eli, I wanted to talk to you." Clare said brightly when she saw him. His stomach did a back flip, either from nervousness of her knowing what he said to Fitz or the fact that her face had lit up the moment she saw him.

"Umm..." Eli said nervously. "About what exactly?"

"Everyone seems to be talking about a fight between you and Fitz yesterday. Can you tell me what happened?" Clares eyes were questioning. Eli let out a sigh of relief. She didn't know about the girlfriend thing.

"It wasn't really a fight. More of a confrontation." Eli told her, smirking. "I don't think he'll be messing with me or you anytime soon."

"Okay. I wanted to get the story from you before I start believing some of these rumors." Clare smiled. Eli's stomach did another jolt. "I have to get to class. I'll see you later." She turned to leave when Eli grabbed her arm.

"I'll walk you to class. It's not like I'm dieing to go to world history anyway." Eli said. "I'll even be a gentleman and carry your books." He gave her a sarcastic smile, but still grabbed her binder and text book.

"Err...thanks Eli. But you really don't have to." Clare said, surprised by how he was acting.

"It's no problem." Eli put his arm around her and walked her towards her class, a plan forming in his mind.

* * *

Guys think Clare is Eli's girlfriend, they stop hitting on her. If they figure out it's not true, he'll have to go back to scaring them away and suffer the humiliation of everyone knowing he lied. So as long as he was able to make it seem like they were dating, without letting Clare know what he was up too, no one would be the wiser.

Eli worked all this out during his first class instead if listening to his teacher. And instead of doing the homework they were assigned he thought of things he could do to pull off this ruse. He'd already walked her to class, which seemed pretty couple-ly. She seemed okay with him putting his arm around her, and as soon as the bell signaling the end of class Eli pushed out the door to go find her. By the time he found her, he was out of breath from rubbing to her locker.

"Hey Blue eyes." He said as he approached her, she didn't notice him. Being to busy searching through her bag to get something. Boyfriends gave their girlfriends nicknames, so Eli had decided to start using her nickname a lot more.

"Hey." Clare said, not looking at him because she was still searching. When she finally found what she was looking for she looked up. "Did you decide to have an impromptu gym class? Your out of breath."

"Nope. I was just in such a rush to see you." Eli said, attempting to sound sarcastic for Clare's sake.

"Trying to be a gentleman again, are you?" She giggled. Eli gave her a half shrug before grabbing her binder again.

"I wouldn't complain if I were you. I'm feeling generous today so you better take advantage of it. It doesn't happen that often." Eli warned her, hoping she would just accept that as a reasonable answer.

"Well in that case I'm honored that you decide to use your day of gentlemanly-ness on me." Clare smiled. "I take it your walking me to class again?"

"You think I just grabbed your books to steal them?" Eli raised an eyebrow at her and Clare just shook her head and started walking. Eli hurried to catch up with her.

"So...you wanna have lunch together today?" Eli asked, slightly nervous.

"Don't we usually have lunch together?" Clare shot back.

"I was thinking maybe you'd wanna go to the Dot or something. I'm getting sick of the Degrassi cafeteria food." Eli examined Clare's face, trying to read her reaction. To his relief she just smiled.

"Sure. I'll meet you at Morty right after class." She said. They got to her class and Eli handed her her books, not wanting to say good-bye.

* * *

Clare walked into her media studies class and took her usual seat beside Ali.  
She hadn't seen her best friend all day, even though Ali had sent her a text that morning saying they needed to talk.

"Hi Ali." Clare said as she started to get ready for class.

"Oh my God Clare! I am so mad at you!" Ali squealed. "Why didn't you tell me? I thought you were my best friend. Why would you keep this from me?"

"Keep what from you?" Clare asked, absolutely bewildered. She really had no ideas what Ali was talking about.

"Don't play dumb with me Edwards. I know all about you and you new boyfriend. Of course I had to hear it from Jenna who heard from Anya got told by Chantay who I know got conformation from Eli himself!"

"Ali. I really don't know what your talking about, unless it's about that fight between Eli and Fitz yesterday. But Eli told me about that so I still don't know what your talking about." Clare looked Ali in the eye, who seemed to finally realized Clare was telling the truth.

"Oh my God! You really don't know. Well," Ali sat up straighter looking even more excited. "That fight yesterday was about you!" Ali paused for dramatic effect, taking pleasure in the shocked look on Clare's face. "Fitz was talking bad about you around Eli.  
Eli, apparently, grabbed him and told him if he ever talked to you again he would kill him. Then Fitz asked why he cared and Eli said it's because you're his girlfriend!" Ali finished her story and waited for Clare's reaction.

"H-he said I was his girlfriend!" Clare stuttered, still looking astonished.

"Yes!" Ali squealed again. Suddenly her face fell though. "Wait...are you saying that your NOT together?" Ali asked wide-eyed.

"Not as far as I know." Clare said, still trying to comprehend what she was hearing.

* * *

**A/N Dun…dun…DUH. Ha ha I had fun writing Ali :p it was highly amusing lol. Anywayz, Review and I'll be sure too update faster :D not that I'm holding the last chapter hostage until I get enough reviews or anything… *cough cough***


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Woo last chapter. It's a little shorter than the rest but I suck at descriptive writing and couldn't make it longer. I'll work on it though :p**

**

* * *

****Green Eyed Chapter 3**

Eli hurried to Morty as soon as the lunch bell rang, wanting to get their before Clare. Ignoring the stares and whispers that were following him he pushed past other students to get to the parking lot. He leaned up against Morty and faced the door, looking for the glimpse of short hair in the crowd if student pouring out if the door.

Five minutes after the bell Clare hadn't walked out the door. Thinking she was just running late or she'd wanted to talk to her teacher or something, Eli continued to wait. It's not like she just wouldn't show up for their date. She wasn't the type to stand people up.

Ten minutes later she still hadn't shown up. The rush out the door was over and there were few students still hanging around. "Common Blue Eyes." Eli murmured to no one. It wasn't like Clare to be late; Eli was starting to get ready.

Two minutes later he started to panic on the inside. Thoughts of Fitz cornering Clare flashed through his mind. Just to make sure she was okay Eli took out his phone to send her a text. '_Did you forget about lunch? Where are you?_i He sent it and silently prayed that she would respond quickly.

Eli got his wish, within seconds he had gotten a reply. '_Sorry. Meet at locker_.' That was it. Eli looked at the message disbelievingly. It wasn't like Clare to not explain herself. Or not to use full sentences. Without a second thought Eli rushed towards the door of Degrassi.

Horrible scenes were going through his head. Maybe Clare had decided she didn't want to be friends anymore, maybe she had gotten back together with K.C. or had even started flirting with Fitz and decided she wanted to be with him. Eli took a moment to shudder when he thought of this one, but quickly shook it off and continued searching for Clare. He finally found her standing outside her locker, he could tell just by looking at her that something was wrong.

"Clare...?" Eli said her name as a question as he approached her. Even from a distance he could see a slightly dazed look in her eyes, it looked like she hadn't even realized that Eli had walked up and was standing about two feet in front of her.

"Hi Eli." Clare said. Even her voice sounded distant. Eli watched as her eyes flickered. "Eli…?" This time his name made it sound like she was confused. "Eli!" Clare's eyes had returned to normal. It seemed as if realizing Eli was there had brought her back from whatever day dream she had been lost in.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Eli said cautiously, slightly fearing what she had to say.

"Yeah. Um…Sorry about missing lunch." Clare looked down at the floor, a little embarrassed.

"I'm kinda hoping there's a good reason for that." Eli told her. His voice was still careful, still waiting for what she had to say.

"Well…um…sit down." Clare said, gesturing to the bench across the hall. Eli could sense the nervousness in her tone. He and Clare walked to the bench and sat down next to each other. Curiosity getting the best of him, Eli looked at Clare expectantly.

"Clare whatever it is just tell me." Eli sighed, not being able to take the suspense anymore. "I promise I won't get mad or upset or whatever you're worried about me doing. Just tell me." He was started to get frustrated.

"It's just that…I was talking to Ali." Clare started. Eli nodded for her to continue. He still couldn't figure out what was going on. "And she was talking about some things she heard this morning."

"I still don't understand…" Eli stared at Clare, his expression was clearly confused. Suddenly a look of understanding crossed his face. She had found out. Ali had told her what he told Fitz. She wanted to tell him off and say that they shouldn't be friends anymore.

"Look Clare," Eli pleaded. "I'm sorry. But Fitz was saying crap about you and then I remembered how many guys were talking to you and I got jealous. I wasn't thinking when I said you were my girlfriend but afterwards I kept it up because I realized that no guys would try and hit on you anymore. It was a stupid thing to do. I get it if you don't want to talk to me anymore. I'll just…leave you alone…" Eli got up and was going to walk away when he felt something catch his arm. Clare had stood up and was holding onto his arm with a death grip.

"Clare? It's kind of hard to leave you alone if you hold onto me." Eli raised an eyebrow at her.

"Eli Goldsworthy, I don't remember asking you to leave. I don't remember saying anything after 'I was talking to Ali.' So can you please just listen to me?" Clare looked at him and once again gestured towards the bench. Eli nodded and sat down without looking her in the eye. He didn't want to hear anything else, he knew what she was going to say.

"You only got the first part right." Clare said, trying to catch Eli's eye. He looked away, refusing to let her see the sadness in his eyes. "Yes, I heard about the girlfriend thing. But no, I don't want you to go away and not talk to me." Eli perked up. "I think its sweet that you were just looking out for me. And I would never want you to just leave me alone. I enjoy talking and fighting with you too much." She laughed. Eli peeked through his bangs and saw she was smiling.

"So…you don't hate me and think I'm a freak." Eli asked, not quite believing what he was hearing.

"Nope. Not in the slightest." Clare said firmly. Eli couldn't help but breath out a sigh of relief.

"Well that's good, since the whole school is gonna mock me for lying about it." Eli said, slumping down.

"Well…we wouldn't have to tell them." Clare said quietly. Eli looked at her in shock.

"You mean you'd want to be my fake girlfriend?" Eli asked, not believing what she was suggesting.

"Not fake." Clare muttered, obviously not thinking Eli would hear. Unfortunately for her, he did.

"You want to be my girlfriend?" Eli was completely shocked now. This conversation had changed subjects fast. Clare's face went completely red. She looked extremely embarrassed. She didn't even want to look up from the floor. "Let me re-phrase that." Eli smirked. "Blue eyes, would you go out with me Friday night?" This time Clare had the look of shock on her face. Then it broke into a full out grin.

"Yes Green Eyes, I would love to."

* * *

**A/N Tada. Review and let me know weather or not you like the ending. Or if you think a follow-up chapter would be a good idea. Possibly a follow-up story. I need to know :p**


	4. Authors Note

**Author's Note **

**(i'm so sorry for doing this. I hate getting alerts for Authors notes)**

**So just letting everyone know that the sequel to this story (Red Eyed) is now up. It's a direct continuation of this story. Sorry it took so long to write! So that's just about it. **

**Recap: Go read Red Eyed. Click my profile and find it.**

**Everyone got that?**

**~Caitii**


End file.
